Led to This
by Tsuki-no-Kurokage
Summary: No one cared about Stan's past. Is he really what he seems? The answer is no! First in my Purifiers saga, tragic stuff in later chapters. HamtaroPokémon crossover! Rated T due to the tragic stuff later on. COMPLETE!
1. The Past

Led to This

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so I hope there won't be flames because I would delete them if they are _too _insulting, if you get what I mean. OK, on with the story. And I don't care about what happened in the Japanese episodes. I don't know much so I add as much as I know in my stories. Don't flame me for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for Stan's past, Pokémon nicknames, Tora, Siberia and Amma. The title is a part of the Pokémon theme song that was used in Season 4.

Chapter 1 – The Past

**Stan's POV**

3 years… I've been in the club for 3 years now… 3 whole years and no one seems to care about me. Now, I'm not craving for attention. Though the Ham-Hams think I am, all of that flirting and such was… an act. I know you don't believe me. Who would? That so-called convincing act landed me in a lot of trouble. A _lot _of trouble.

You see, I had to act to protect my true identity as a Pokémon Trainer. If I go and reveal to everyone that I was Stan Purity, everyone would freak out and leave me alone. If that happens, my Pokémon would not have enough hamster friends.

Ever since the Shadow Pokémon incident 10 years ago, there had been a rule that stated that all those born in the Hamster World mustn't own Pokémon or else that hamster will end up 6 feet under. If the Hams find out I'm Stan Purity and report it…

Now do you understand why I've been putting on an act? It was to let my Pokémon family sleep soundly at night, knowing that I would be OK, when I myself cannot sleep soundly due to fear of being exposed… When that happens, my guardian, Amma, would be devastated and wouldn't know how to recount to my father in the sky.

Actually, as much as I am afraid of being exposed, I left out many hints for the Ham-Hams to understand that I was Stan Purity. They know of Stan Purity being a great Trainer but, of course, they don't know about **_me _**being Stan Purity. OK, back with the hints, I left out a lot so that they'd realize that Stan Tiger and Stan Purity are one in the same but alas, not even Maxwell could figure it out. Why couldn't he just let go of that book for once and put his brain to work? Sigh… He's not bothered. No one is.

Hint no. 1, Acorn Mountain, a.k.a. Ilex Forest. Yes, Ilex Forest is a part of Johto. There are many Pokémon living there. My parents used to live there too. You know what that means? Yup, Ilex Forest was where I was born. When I 'accidentally' let slip of its whereabouts, I wanted to lead the Ham-Hams to my Pokémon, NOT let them gather acorns!!! Sigh… again.

Next, Laura's dreams. You know by now that her dreams are exactly the same as our dreams. Ever wondered why? Let's just say that no one should ever underestimate a Mew's Psychic power. … Yes, I own a Mew. Got a problem with that? No? Then let's continue. And stop staring at me with that look of disbelief.

About my flirting… Maybe I shouldn't have exaggerated it by going all crazy over the girls, even if Pashmina _is _pretty… Nevertheless, I learnt how to flirt from a Ditto. Now you should know why I go a little too far with the flirting sometimes…

There **_were _**times when I helped the Ham-Hams out when they were in trouble. No wonder I get so many headaches. I used too much of my telepathical power. Oh well… At least the Hams were safe when my Mew blasts those enemies away while she was invisible. And yes, legendaries **_do _**have genders. Don't ask why. I mean, how would **_you _**feel if someone says that a living being, which obviously has gender, is genderless? Get my point?

Well, that's just about it. Aren't there a lot of hints if you count the dreams and the number of times the Hams get into trouble? But let's face it, if the Hams HAD figured it out, I wouldn't be here talking to you. Or thinking to you… Yeah, thinking. This _is _my telepathical power, thank you very much. And before I get a whopping headache, I'd better show you my past.

The past which none of the Hams bother to know. It all happened 5 years ago, before Sandy and I were born…

**5 years ago…**

**Normal POV**

At the busy Ilex Hospital, doctors and nurses were dashing about to reach their destinations where their help was needed to save lives. In the waiting room, many hamsters were there, waiting for the doctors assigned to take care of their beloved to come out and inform them of the conditions of their beloved. Tora Tiger was no exception.

Tora was shaking like a leaf, nervous about his wife's sudden delivery of their children. His wife, Siberia, was admitted to the hospital quite some time ago and she went into the operation room immediately. Getting back to Tora, he was sweating profusely, very nervous about Siberia and their bundles of joy.

Tora had dark orange fur with black stripes and his orange tail was dipped black at the tip, his entire appearance resembling that of a real tiger's, with the exception of his normal hamster ears and paws, of course, although his whiskers **_were _**a bit longer than that of a normal hamster's…

Believe it or not, Tora had already learnt about Siberia's pregnancy 5 years before they got married. His source of information? That would be kept secret for now… At that moment, a female doctor walked towards Tora. The catch? She came out of Siberia's operation room.

"Excuse me, are you the husband of Siberia?"

"Yes, I am. Tell me… How is she?"

"She's fine, even after delivering, she's perfectly fine."

"Really? How about the children?"

"…" the doctor never replied till later. "… Mr Tiger, I… I can only say that… I'm sorry…"

"W-what?! What happened, doctor?!" Tora was panicking yet again.

"You have a son and a daughter. A pair of lovely twins. But unfortunately…" the doctor looked at the ground. Tora was shaking like a leaf again, only this time, he was shaking very violently.

'_Don't let it be my son… Don't let it be my son…_' Tora thought, his heart thumping wildly.

"Something happened to your…" the doctor was cut off by yelling from a nurse who was running from Siberia's operation room. "What is it?"

"Amma… Dr Amma…" the nurse panted. "We… The boy… He…"

"First, it's Dr Keecko. Second, what happened now?!"

"The boy… We got a heartbeat…from him…" Tora's eyes widened. His son actually died… but was still alive? The doctor, now known as Amma, was startled to hear that as well.

"Finally… Mr Tiger, please stay here for a while," Amma said while she, together with the nurse, ran back to the operation room. Tora stood there in shock, not moving a muscle due to the shock he had.

His son could've died…

That kind of thought plagued his mind. It was very traumatizing to him and it could've been worse if his son really died.

His only son…

His **_successor_**...

Bang! The doors of the operation room opened up, nurses pushing Siberia's bed to another ward. Behind them were two incubators, each with a separate baby hamster. The nurses took them to the babies' room and Amma came out last. Tora ran towards her.

"Well? How is it now? What happened to my son? Will he be alright? What about his heartbeat? Why did it stop? And…" Tora stopped when he realized that he was asking too many questions and kept quiet while Amma did the talking.

"Um… Following that, Siberia and your children are completely fine now. As for your son, I could've sworn his heartbeat stopped there and there… It happened when he was born. All of a sudden, we couldn't get a heartbeat from him but now we do. He **_should _**be alright now so you don't have to worry about him anymore." Tora heaved a sigh of relief upon hearing that.

"That was too close… Anyway, can I go see Siberia now?"

"I recommend that you see her tomorrow. She's very worn out now and will need some rest. Why don't you go home? You look like you need some rest too." Amma was right. Tora looked like as if he was drowning in a pool – of his own sweat.

"Oh, uh… Right. Thanks for everything, doctor!"

"No need for thanks. It's my duty," Amma replied while she walked away. Tora blinked and walked off slowly. He walked out of the hospital and back to his den. He moved the stone covering his den and went to his room.

Tora shared a room with Siberia. Their room was very spacey with a king-sized bed in the middle. Near Tora's half of the bed was a table where he kept his documents and a storage box in a drawer of the table. On the table laid an honest-to-goodness Master Ball!

Tora went over to the Master Ball and called for the Pokémon to come out. The Ball opened, revealing a levitating Pokémon whose blue eyes were staring at Tora.

(A/N: Pokémon translator on from now onwards till I say it's off in any of my stories!)

"You told me it'd be a smooth delivery and look where believing you got me to!" Tora shouted in a Pokémon language.

"What'd I do?" the Pokémon replied, confused.

"You told me it'd be a smooth delivery but my son nearly died! How would you explain that?!" Tora exclaimed furiously.

"Simple. He's still alive." Tora fell down, anime style, then got up.

"That's not funny! My son could've died and you were the one that told me that he'd definitely survive! His heartbeat stopped when he was born!"

"But he's fine, isn't he?"

"Barely alive and well."

"You know, I should've told you that it's perfectly normal for a Purifier's heartbeat to stop for a while when he/she is born."

"WHAT?!"

"It's true, Tora. Purifiers' hearts are different from normal hamsters'. They take a longer time to react and pump blood. The energy Purifiers need is far greater but their pulse rate is lower because the energy comes from their minds. Depending on how pure the minds are, the amount of energy the Purifiers gain differs. But of course they still need to breathe and such, so their hearts keep on pumping blood."

"So… it's normal?"

"Yes. But if his heartbeat is that of a normal hamster's, Tora, get ready to prepare for his funeral."

"… That makes a lot of sense, now that you tell me... But now, what must I do to keep him alive?"

"You'll need to keep an eye on him, Tora. The fate on the Pokémon World depends on him now. You know that. No matter what, he has to stay alive. Then, you could try training him to be a Purifier... just like you, Tora."

"I guess I'll wait till he's a little bit older for that to happen… Mew."


	2. Incoming Meteor

Author's Note: OK, chapter 2 is up, finally. I'd like to give a huge thanks to CrazyHamu for being my first reviewer! Sorry if the crossover thing is confusing and I'll try to make it less confusing and much easier to understand. Everything will definitely come together in one of my later stories. After all, Stan is also in the dark.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for Stan's past, Tora, Siberia and Amma. The idea about Rayquaza destroying the meteor is from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon but I own the aftereffects. I also own Pokémon nicknames.

Chapter 2 – Incoming Meteor

**3 months later…**

The night sky was filled with twinkling stars and the moon was in the shape of a crescent. It was a perfect night to witness a small meteor shower but it was not a perfect night to go out and play like what young Sandy did. Stan, on the other hand, was with his father in his Pokémon lab where they were watching the meteor shower.

3-month-old Stan was always ready for adventure outside the forest but Tora had problems with that. Problems like making sure Stan didn't get hurt or even get into the slightest bit of trouble. Now, isn't that like a certain two-tone hamster that always wants adventure but gets into a lot of trouble?

Back with the meteor shower, Tora and Stan were having a lot of fun watching it from the lab's window. Stan was very hyper that night as he had never seen a meteor shower before while Tora took some time to calm Stan down every now and then. But when Tora left Stan to watch it alone while he went to his desk to carry on his research, Stan was jumping up and down, pointing at a green Chinese dragon flying in the sky.

Wait… a green Chinese dragon? Isn't that Rayquaza?

"Daddy, look! Is that a Pokémon up there?" Stan yelled to get Tora's attention. Tora stopped what he was doing and went over to the window and took a look at Rayquaza.

"Hm… Well, son, to tell you the truth, I've never seen that kind of Pokémon before."

"Isn't that what you get from not getting out of this boring forest?" Stan muttered under his breath, hoping Tora didn't hear that. Unfortunately, Tora heard him mutter but luckily for Stan, Tora couldn't make it out.

"What was that, Stanley?"

"N-nothing, Dad!" Stan sheepishly replied. After a few moments of silence, Stan spoke, "Uh… Dad? You haven't answered me yet." A sweat drop appeared on Tora's head when he heard that.

"Oh, uh… Right… I suppose that **_is _**a Pokémon…" Tora replied a little embarrassed. Then, just as Stan was about to jump and point again, Tora held up his paw and said, "Stan, don't get jumpy. And stay that way."

"…OK… I guess that means we're going to die here," Stan stated as he walked out of the lab door. Tora raised his head at that statement and rushed over to Stan before he left.

"Wait! Die? What's going on out there?!" Tora shouted, his voice rising with every sentence.

"Dad, don't shout in my ears. It's bad for my eardrums," Stan complained as he rubbed his ears. Tora had another sweat drop on his head and sighed. "OK, fine, I'll tell you. That Pokémon up there is trying to stop a giant meteor coming from the sky right after the meteor shower."

"…" Tora didn't say anything. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!"

'_Ouch… My ears…_' Stan cringed a little before he explained to Tora, "You told me not to get jumpy." Tora fell down, anime style and got up after a while. He carried Stan on his back and rushed out of the lab, passing by the tall trees full of acorns, though Tora **_did _**occasionally trip on an acorn or two while running.

With Stan on his back and the annoying acorns, Tora would take a long time till he could reach the den. He was already sweating profusely but he didn't care. He only cared about his family's safety, especially Stan's…

'_Heke? Where's Stan? Wasn't he on my back?_' Tora thought to himself when he suddenly felt that he was carrying air. He looked around for Stan but to no avail. He checked the treetops, the back of the tree trunks, the bushes… He searched practically everywhere for Stan but his efforts were in vain. "Stan! Where are you?"

Meanwhile, with Stan, he was wandering about the deeper parts of the forest, trying to find Sandy, his younger twin sister. Sandy had gone off to play and since she got bored easily, she would naturally enter the deeper parts of the forest which she was unfamiliar with.

Stan had managed to slip away from Tora and was aware that he would be worried sick about him but Stan himself was worried about Sandy so he **_had _**to go in search of her. The problem was where was she?

"Hmph. This isn't fun… I'm going home," Sandy pouted as she ran off. After a while, she stopped and turned around. "Now where's home again?" she whimpered to herself when she discovered that she was lost. "Oh no… I want to go home… I want Papa and Mama…" Sandy started to cry and wouldn't stop until a familiar voice called out to her.

"Sandy? Sis? Where are you, little sister? It's your brother, Stan!" Stan yelled out to Sandy, hoping to get an answer. Sandy heard Stan calling and wiped away her tears. She waited till she spotted Stan and ran towards him.

"Oh, Stanley!" Sandy cried while she ran and hugged him. "I am **_so _**happy to see you!"

"Let… g-go, Sandy… Can't breathe here…!"

"Ah! Sorry!" Sandy got off Stan, still crying. Stan rubbed his neck and noticed Sandy crying. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The den's in that direction, for your information, little crybaby," Stan teased and pointed to the north-east direction.

"Gee, thanks!" Sandy said while she ran in the direction. Then, she realized what Stan said. "And I am NOT a crybaby!" she scolded but continued to run anyway.

'_Ugh… Not this again…_' Stan thought. He was about to follow Sandy when he heard a premature voice calling for help. "Um… Who's that?"

"… M-me…" an Eevee stumbled over to him. And she came out of nowhere!

"Oh man! Are you OK?" Stan asked in concern while he picked the hurt Eevee up.

"Help… Stop the…meteor…" Eevee whispered and fainted after that. Stan, as worried as he might be, was utterly shocked that he could understand Pokémon speech. He had not expected the cry to come from a hurt Eevee who was hurt by one of the meteor shower's meteors.

'_I have to get her home…_' Stan decided as he ran after Sandy with the Eevee in his arms, still unconscious. He jumped over the acorns and fallen branches burned out by small pieces of the meteors. The way to the den wasn't far but to Stan, it felt like forever with the never-ending obstacles in his path.

Finally, he caught up with Tora and Sandy.

"Stanley Tiger! Where on Earth have you been?" Tora roared when he saw Stan. Sandy was eyeing the Eevee in Stan's arms and Stan, upon noticing the stare from Sandy, quickly hid the Eevee away behind his back.

"Well, I went to look for Sandy," Stan replied bluntly. Before Tora could reprimand him, there was an earthquake. A **_big _**one. They turned their heads to the left only to see a bright flash of light coming straight at them.

It was a wave of cosmic energy.

The source was the meteor Stan was talking about earlier on. It had fallen to Earth. The Pokémon was nowhere in sight.

"Kids, run to the den NOW!" Tora roared at Stan and Sandy who ran away immediately. Tora soon followed. However, when they reached their doorstep, the wave of cosmic energy struck them. The pain was so unbearable that none of them could scream out.

That is, until Sandy cried due to the pain. Her head was bleeding a little as she was struck on the head, along with Stan who was already knocked out. Tora seemed a little pale and faint but shook it off. The Eevee was in a worse condition.

She started changing colours.

Anyway, Sandy cried so loudly that it attracted Siberia's attention. Siberia had always been at home so when she heard Sandy crying, she went to the doorstep to find out why Sandy was crying. When she did, she nearly fainted due to shock to see Sandy bleeding and Stan knocked out.

Siberia was a hamster whose fur is a bright yellow while her stripes are a tad lighter than Tora's. Her tail, like Sandy's, is tied up with a ribbon and fur sticks out of it.

"TORA! SANDY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Siberia screamed at the top of her voice. Sandy just continued crying while Tora looked like as if he was about to faint. His orange fur turned slightly lighter than usual and his eyes were about to close. Before his world turned black, he heard Siberia calling his name.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: OK, I **_know _**this can be real confusing and I am completely sorry about that. It's just that this story is the mystery story of the Purifiers saga. It **_is _**the first of the saga. The thing about the Purifiers and such will be totally explained in the last chapter of this story. If there's nothing, then wait for the next chapter to come. I'm not allowed to use the computer on weekdays so updates will take some time. Sorry.


	3. Aftereffects

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait but I was really busy with the new school and all but hey, this story's not about me so I'll just keep quiet. So anyway, I have this new rule: since I'm not allowed on weekdays, I'll write up 2 chapters on Saturday and 1 chapter on Sunday. Depending on my mood, I may write 3 chapters on Saturday so I hope you'll keep an eye out!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for Stan's past, Pokémon nicknames, Tora, Siberia and Amma, the hospital, aftereffects of the meteor etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3 – Aftereffects

"Ugh… My aching head…" Stan muttered softly as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly, revealing inverted colours of his eyes. The usually white pupils became black and the black eyes turned white. He sat up groggily, eyes still half-opened. Upon feeling that they sting a little, he closed them and shook his head. When he reopened them, they were back to normal. "What happened…?" Stan looked around. "I'm… in a hospital…?"

Stan turned to his left only to see Tora sitting upright on his own hospital bed, flipping through some papers. Stan then turned to his right and saw that the Eevee he saved was sleeping soundly right next to him, with Sandy not sleeping so soundly next to the Eevee. Stan then noticed that the Eevee was turning water blue, then electrical yellow, fiery red, fine purple, and finally midnight black.

'_That's… interesting,_' Stan thought to himself while the Eevee turned leafy green. When he heard the door slide open revealing Siberia walking in, Stan's first reaction was to lie down swiftly and place the blanket over him, leaving one of his ears in the open to hear his parents' conversation.

"This cannot be the hospital fees!" Tora yelled out loud. Siberia started to keep him quiet but to no avail. Tora was really angry now. And no one would ever want to make a tiger angry at all.

"Tora, please, this is a hospital."

"Siberia, please, this is my deathbed."

'_D-d-death…?_' Stan thought. Death meant that Tora was going to…!

"It's not like as if I don't know that, Tora. But it's just that you shouldn't wake the kids up and scare them by saying that you'll die of blood cancer just because you don't want to go for treatment."

'_WHA… WHAT?!_'

"But I cannot afford 117, 986 sunflower seeds! We practically spent and ate every single seed!" Tora exclaimed while holding up the papers he was reading all that time, now revealed to be the hospital bills and some forms to fill up. The forms were about operations, chemotherapy, scans, etc.

Just then, the door slid open again, this time, Amma was walking out of it and closed the door when she entered the room. Holding a clipboard, she went over to Tora and asked about how he was feeling.

"Like a bankrupt…" was all Tora could say. There was a sweat drop on Amma and Siberia's heads. Stan stifled a laugh.

"Well, um… if this is about those bills… I was informed that you don't have to pay all of it. And I'm pretty sure you can afford 290 sunflower seeds," Amma informed while writing some stuff on her clipboard.

"Wait… What'd you say?" Tora and Siberia asked.

"The hospital's overflowing with patients suffering from ailments due to the meteor that crashed 2 days ago. We've got way too much on our paws, collecting payment from others and trying to heal them. My employers told me that some patients don't need to pay all of it but will need to pay for the Pokémon so, you don't have to pay all 117, 986 seeds. But you've got an Eevee so you'll have to pay for its stay in the hospital."

Tora and Siberia became dumbfounded. Just moments ago, they felt like poor bankrupts but then they felt like the luckiest hamsters in the world.

"Oh yes! I can definitely afford the Eevee!" Tora stated excitedly. Siberia couldn't help but smile. Stan, on the other hand, suddenly felt a little cold and pain. He pulled the blanket up to wrap around himself but still couldn't‎ get rid of the cold. After a moment or two, both the pain and the cold went away. Stan let go of the blanket and couldn't help but think that something or some**_one _**was watching them…

"Wait, how about my kids? And the Eevee? Are they alright?" Siberia asked out of worry. Amma hesitated for a while, then took the clipboard and started flipping through the papers clipped there. She came to a stop at a piece of paper.

"It says here that the Eevee is still going strong but its genetic code was already unstable and it seems that due to the meteor, the Eevee's genetic code became out of control. That explains the colour changes of its fur." Amma flipped through again and came to a stop at Sandy's.

"Your daughter **_seems _**perfectly fine but the brain scans indicate that she's been having a few nightmares ever since the meteor hit. But other than that, she's fine, though her brain waves are getting a little strange. It's like as if her body's there but not her mind," Amma continued. Siberia had this worried look on her face while Tora stared calmly. Amma flipped some more and some more till she stopped. There was a look of horror on her face. That was when Tora and Siberia got **_really _**worried.

'_What about me?_' Stan thought.

"Please do NOT tell me my son's life is in danger," Tora said worriedly. Amma closed her eyes as she placed the papers back down on her clipboard. She sighed and looked up.

"No, it's just that Stan's heart is, um… Oh, how should I say this...?" Amma whispered at the last part. She looked at the ground, shifted her feet nervously and started to perspire a lot. "Uh… I think I need to talk to my colleagues about this for a while. Could you wait a moment, please?" Amma smiled sheepishly and rushed out of the room. She ran to one of the nurses' side.

"Please get Dr Tao and Dr Simmo, please," Amma requested.

"Our best blood doctor and best heart doctor? No problem, Dr Keecko," the nurse replied with a smile. She went to one of the wings and was out there for quite some time. Amma waited patiently till the same nurse came back with a female and male doctor. "Here they are. If there's nothing else, I'll be going now. Have a nice chat." The nurse bowed and walked away.

"Yes, Amma, our best employee of the year came to look for us. She said that you needed to speak with us?" the female doctor asked.

"Yes, Dr Tao. It's about the child patient, Stanley Tiger."

"**_That _**boy?" Dr Simmo, the male doctor, asked. Amma nodded and he sighed, "I have dealt with many heart problems but this one is very special."

"I totally agree. Something's wrong with his pulse and his blood doesn't fit in any of the particular blood groups. If I'm not wrong, he should be dead by now," Dr Tao stated.

"I didn't call you here to tell me about Stan's weird condition. I called you here to tell me how I am going to tell his parents without making them too worried," Amma sighed. "So tell me, you two, how?"

**Meanwhile, back with Tora and Siberia…**

Tora folded his arms and Siberia sat down. They had been waiting for an hour and Amma still hadn't showed up to inform them about Stan's condition. Stan was waiting impatiently. He wanted to know if something was wrong with him. To his relief, Amma came back.

"I am so sorry to have held you up but I needed to have a discussion with my colleagues about your son, Stan."

"Well, finally! So, is he OK?" Tora said impatiently. Amma got all worked up again and was getting very nervous.

"Well, it's like this! Your son…" Tora, Siberia and Stan held their breath, also very scared. Then, Amma shouted out, "I JUST… can't…" Siberia fell down anime style while Tora and Stan had sweat drops on their heads. Siberia got up and was steaming.

"What do you mean by that?!" Siberia yelled. Tora hushed her.

"Eek! Don't force me to say it, PLEASE!" Amma begged. She was on the verge of tears.

"Amma… Why not? Good or bad, we'll accept it, no matter what. Right, Siberia?" Tora asked Siberia. Siberia looked at him and sighed to let off some steam. She glanced back at Amma and nodded.

'_No… matter what…? They would love me all the same…? Even when I can talk to Pokémon…? I…_' Stan thought as a tear fell from one of his eyes and down his cheek. '_I'm so… moved…_'

Amma looked worriedly at Tora, then at Siberia, then at the apparently sleeping Stan and sighed. She turned to face Tora and Siberia and sighed yet again.

"Since you say that you'll accept it… fine. I will tell you." Amma took in a huge breath. "Yourson'sheartisn'tbeatingIdon'tknowwhyDon'taskmeHisheartreallyisn'tbeatingatallandhe'sstillbreathingIalsodon'tknowwhythatishappeningPleasedon'taskmeanymoreIcan'tbringmyselftosayanymorebutwhattheheckYouwantitsoI'lltellyoumoreifyouwant!!!!!!!!" Amma panted a lot. She panted more than an overweight man who ran 2 marathons.

Not to mention sweating more.

"Uh………… Could you please say that whole thing again, except in slow motion? As in, normal talking pace like what I'm doing now?" Tora asked after blinking once in utter confusion. Amma talked so quickly not even an Alakazam would know what she was talking about.

"OK, I will," Amma sighed again and again. "Your son's heart isn't beating. I don't know why. Don't ask me. His heart really isn't beating at all and he's still breathing. I also don't know why that is happening. Please don't ask me any more! I can't bring myself to say any more but what the heck! You want it so I'll tell you more if you want. Do you get it NOW?" Amma asked the unusually quiet Tora and Siberia who were totally taken aback by what Amma had said.

'_WHAT? I… My heart's not… beating? Yet I'm still alive…? What's going on…?_' Stan thought worriedly.

"Also… There's some white matter mixing with his blood and his blood doesn't seem to fit in any of the blood groups so…" Amma stopped when she saw Siberia's shocked look.

"Tora… what do we do?" Siberia looked at Tora. He just looked away, making a stressed face. "Tora, I know what you're doing. Are you hiding something from me? Huh?!" Siberia exclaimed.

"…"

"You must know about this. Worse, you must've caused this! Tell me! Since you know, why is Stan still alive now?!"

"… You all want to know?" Tora asked emotionlessly.

"Definitely," Siberia and Amma answered at the same time.

"That means I can't hide it from you anymore, doesn't it? I can't hide it from you for any longer, anyway…"

'_Dad…_'

"But you'll both have to promise me that you'll never tell anyone about this. Is that clear?" Both girls nodded and secretly, Stan did, too. "Fine, then. I'll tell you everything I know…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: This is also a mystery chapter but the next chapter will be a long flashback so be prepared, for the next chapter, you get to see how Tora met Mew!


	4. Friendship between Tora and Mew

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 4 and this will explain a little about the Purifiers and such. Warning: This chapter has a ton of dialogue but I try not to type too much of it, so please don't flame me for that. And Pokémon translator will be switched off for a while but I'll switch it back on later. So I officially declare this fic halfway done!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except Stan's past, Tora, Siberia and Amma, Pokémon nicknames and Tora's little bit of his own past. Idea is from the Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness and Pokémon Colosseum Gamecube games but game characters are replaced by hamsters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4 – Friendship between Tora and Mew

**Flashback…**

**7 years ago… (from Stan's birth year)**

"Myuu myuu myuuuuuuu!" Mew yelled in terror as she ran with all her might. Why wasn't she flying, you say? There was a collar on her neck which prevented her from using any of her powers so she had to resort to running. Mew ran past the trees and looked everywhere for bushes to hide in but there wasn't one in sight.

"Hey! Get back here, you Mew!" a deep voice called out. Mew didn't listen and continued running. The owner of the voice, a male hamster with a shaved top and a vest with a Japanese character on its back, appeared way behind Mew with more hamsters who were wearing the same outfit. "Come on, Snagem! Don't let boss down!"

"Right!" everyone shouted as they chased after poor Mew who was tired from running here and there, trying hard to escape. Meanwhile, a young Tora was taking a walk in the woods. Ilex Forest seemed peaceful that day so the 3-year-old Tora decided to go for a walk. Tora was living far away from his parents in the Orre region, a place with nearly no wild Pokémon since it was so far away from the Pokémon world. Though it is unknown to many, Trainers who knew about it live there.

Anyway, Tora was having a nice walk when he heard some shouting from a Pokémon that sounded a lot like a Mew.

"Myuuuuuuuuuuu!!!"

"Yiaaaah! What was that?" Tora exclaimed, frightened. Suddenly, a pink blur struck him and pushed him backwards. The pink blur was revealed to be a Mew.

The same Mew that was escaping from the Snagem hamsters.

"Ahh! It's a Mew!!!" Tora shouted excitedly. "Oh, this is so cool! I've always wanted to see a Mew! I never believed that it was a mirage and seeing is believing, after all! This is so NOT a mirage!"

"Myuu?" Mew whimpered, looking up at Tora. Then, they heard shouting from the Snagem hamsters. Mew then looked around and finally spotted a bush and pushed Tora and herself behind it. They waited and waited when finally, there was no trace of those Snagem goons.

"It's alright now, Mew." Mew looked at Tora confusingly. She peeked from their hiding spot and realized that Tora was right. She jumped up and down happily. "OK, settle down now. Let's get that collar off." Mew nodded in agreement. Tora clutched onto the collar and pulled it apart.

"Myuuuuu!" Mew was overjoyed. She levitated and flew around in happiness. Even though she was sick of flying all around, she sure was glad to be levitating and flying once more. She cam to a stop after a while and nodded her head as a way to express her thanks. "Myu!" she thanked.

"I think you're expressing your thanks but you don't have to thank me. It was my duty."

"_But I must. Please, accept my thanks,_" Mew replied in her psychic voice. Tora, being a young yet intelligent child, figured it out after a while. "_Thank you for saving me. I think I should give you something in return. I know! I remember what my good friend, Celebi, told me. Celebi told me I would meet someone extraordinarily pure of heart. Could that hamster be you?_"

"… Me?" Tora asked, dumbfounded, while pointing a finger at himself to make sure. "What do you mean by 'pure of heart'?"

"_Have you heard of Shadow Pokémon?_"

Tora shook his head.

"_Then have you heard about Purifiers?_"

Tora shook his head.

"_How about Orre?_"

Tora nodded his head.

"Orre is where my parents are staying. I've heard it's a rather tough place to live in so I wasn't really sure about leaving my parents there but they told me that it was fine so I came here instead. Why do you ask?" Tora explained. Mew floated to one side and then seemed to be deep in thought. Then she floated back to Tora.

"_Please wait here for a moment. I'll be back soon._" Mew then sped off in the yonder direction and after 5 minutes, she came back with 2 items in her paws. "_This here's a bottle of water from Celebi's favourite lake. Take it as my thanks._" Mew handed the bottle of water to Tora who accepted it graciously. "_And this…_"Mew held up the 2nd item. Tora gasped upon seeing it. "_You _should _be shocked. Yes, this is a _real _Master Ball._" Mew then gave Tora the Master Ball.

Tora was amazed to see the Master Ball. He had been dreaming to have one. He wanted to find out how it was made to be foolproof and able to catch any Pokémon without fail and he definitely needed a Master Ball to find out why. Take it as a normal Science experiment, except a lot more complicated.

"_Tora… I need you to drink the water. To prove whether my hypothesis is true or not, you have to drink the water. Can you drink it now? And don't ask about how I know your name. It's easy to read your mind. So don't think about dismantling the Master Ball._" Tora blinked and shrugged. He opened the bottle and drank all the water in it. For a while, nothing happened, when for no apparent reason, Tora glowed white all over.

(A/N: Pokémon translator on!)

"… Well? How do you feel now?"

"Like as if I was caught in a thunderstorm and- OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE TALKING WITHOUT YOUR PSYCHIC POWERS!!!" Mew covered her ears at the last part.

'_Wow, he can really shout._'

"Hey, I heard that, Mew."

"You mean you heard it in your head?"

Tora nodded slowly. There was silence, then…

"WAHOO!! You **_are _**the one I'm looking for!!" Mew shouted in excitement. She flew around, giggling happily. Then she stopped when she realised something important and flew back to Tora. "I nearly forgot! You don't know what's going on! I need to explain to you! Is there a place where we can talk?"

"We can go to my house." Mew agreed and teleported Tora and herself to Tora's house when he told her where he lived. Upon reaching, Tora wondered why Mew didn't teleport the items. She answered him that she needed to get it from Celebi herself. Tora then didn't ask any more questions. He moved the stone to welcome Mew in and moved the stone back.

"First, Shadow Pokémon are Pokémon whose hearts are artificially sealed away by terrible, cold-blooded organisations. Instead of having normal attacks, Shadow Pokémon get Shadow moves which will deal a lot of damage on Pokémon whose hearts aren't sealed. Shadow Pokémon exude a shadowy aura that can't be seen by regular hamsters and can only be spotted by a special kind of hamsters. Just now, those horrid goons that were after me wanted to turn **_me _**into a Shadow Pokémon but thanks to you, I'm safe.

"Anyway, carrying on, that's where Purifiers come in. Purifiers are the special kind of hamsters that can see the shadowy aura and do many more. Their pulse rates aren't that normal and they have Pure Blood instead of normal blood which fit in the blood groups. But Purifiers may not stay as Purifiers forever. The powers they have access to depend on how pure their hearts and minds are. When they are totally pure, their hearts and minds cannot be tainted and have access to all Pure Powers. But when their hearts and minds are filled with hatred and evil, they will eventually die due to lack of purity.

"Purifiers also have access to their Purity Forms which I'm not going to touch up on. The point is, when Purifiers reach the mark where they are completely pure, they can Purify any Shadow Pokémon within touch but that also requires some skill. If it is done poorly, the shadowy aura will be transferred to them instead and may result in death. Tora, the water I gave you was specially from Celebi's Lake of Life, filled with pure water. I needed you to drink it so that **_you _**would be a Purifier yourself and help save those Shadow Pokémon from their state of mind.

"Tora, Celebi also told me that in future, you would have a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. Celebi also told me that in the future, the Pokémon world will be doomed. It would be filled with Shadow Pokémon and the Purifiers have all died out. This future cannot be prevented unless…" And Mew kept on filling Tora's mind with all the knowledge he needed.

At the last part, Tora opened his eyes wide in horror and his ears folded down. He looked away sadly and when he felt Mew's presence leave, he turned around, only to see a Master Ball left there.

Mew had gone inside it.

**Flashback ends**

**Present (in Stan's birth year)**

"What? What did she say that made you so scared?" Siberia asked in concern. Tora looked away.

"That, I can't tell you. It has to be kept secret. But I can tell you this: Stan was born with a purpose; Sandy was just born, completely normal. Understood?" Siberia and Amma nodded as an understanding. "I need some time alone, please…" Tora lied down and covered himself with a blanket. Siberia and Amma reluctantly left the room while Stan was staring into space. The Eevee was wide awake while Sandy was still asleep. The Eevee was awake long enough to hear the entire story so she knew.

"So that's why I can talk to Pokémon…" Stan whispered to Eevee. "Anyway, Evolution…" The Eevee, nicknamed Evolution now that Stan owns her, perked her ears as a response. "Do you think Dad knows we're awake and heard all that?"

"Ahem. I think I'm invisible here." Stan knew that voice. It wasn't Evolution's and neither was it his own, of course. It belonged to a hamster Stan knew and loved: Tora.

"Uh… Heh heh… Hi, Dad?"

"I think you'll need to do better than that, my Pure son."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Finally, 2 chapters done within 4½ hours. But the next chapter will get real interesting and a little tragic. Look out for chapter 5! Chapter countdown: 4 more chapters to go!


	5. Realisation of Power

Author's Note: Chapter 5 is here and this is one of the chapters with tragic stuff, tons of crying, fear and of course, Pokémon. Read if you want to and I recommend you to because you get to see Stan nearly die here. Note: I am NOT a Stan hater.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except Stan's past, Tora, Siberia and Amma and Pokémon nicknames. Idea is from the Pokémon Gamecube games.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5 – Realisation of Power

A few days after Stan knew about Tora's bit of his past, Stan, Sandy, Tora and Evolution were allowed to be discharged from the hospital. On the day they were discharged, Sandy was talking to Siberia about the scariest nightmare she had – one about Stan dying.

"Mama! I had a scary dream last night about Big Brother dying!" Sandy exclaimed with fear in her voice.

"Sandy, don't say something so inauspicious!" Siberia reprimanded. Sandy's ears folded down and kept quiet. Tora, who overheard it, went over to Sandy and requested that she could tell him about the nightmare. Sandy agreed to say it when Siberia and Stan weren't present.

"It was like, so scary! I saw someone taking Stanley away and throwing him into the ocean! Then Stanley never got out of the water and no one could find him in there! It was like he vanished! Then, nothing…" Sandy explained with total fear.

Tora glanced over at Stan who was playing with Evolution in the forest. Anyone could tell Tora was especially worried about Stan. Tora knew Sandy's nightmare meant something but the question is, what?

Tora sighed and told Sandy to stay in her room. He waited for her to go back into her room and then went into his own after leaving the living room. He paced up and down, thinking about the matter. He didn't want to worry Stan nor Siberia but the nightmare must've been some sort of vision about the future.

There is a saying that when you think too much about the problem, it **_will _**come true.

"Hey, Dad!" Stan greeted with a grin. It startled Tora out of his trance and chain of thoughts. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing that should concern you, son."

"Oh OK. I just wanted to come in and tell you that Mom wants to take us out for a celebration."

"Really? Where?"

"Some place called Gateon Port," Stan replied with confusion. "Speaking of which, Dad, where's Gateon Port? How come I've never heard of that place?"

"Oh! Uh… Well, sometimes, you kids shouldn't know too much," Tora answered with a sweat drop on his head. Stan also got a sweat drop on his head after Tora said that. Stan made a confused look.

"Why not?"

"It will get you into trouble one day. Now, come along now. We don't want to keep your mother waiting, now do we?" Stan agreed. Carrying Evolution in his arms, Stan rushed over to his room and found an empty PokéBall which Tora gave him to keep Evolution inside. Stan ran out of his room and out of the den to find that there was no one there. He figured that Tora, Siberia and Sandy were still busily preparing so he sent Evolution out of her Ball for a while.

If Stan knew what was going to happen to him later on that day, he would've regretted sending her out.

"Look! A Pokémon!" a mystery hamster shouted to his comrade. They were in their black helicopter with a letter 'C' on its side painted in red. Flying above Ilex Forest, they were on the look for Pokémon, obviously.

"Whoa, it's an Eevee with its baby Trainer!" the comrade shouted back. He made a frightening grin. "This'll be taking candy from a baby! Get it!"

"Right away, Ardos!" the mystery hamster, who was controlling the helicopter, replied. He moved the helicopter down towards Stan and Evolution who were too busy practising Evolution's moves to notice the impending danger. They only noticed it when they felt a strong wind blowing at them and the leaves around them, which had fallen, started getting blown away.

Stan and Evolution looked up and saw that helicopter coming straight at them. A rope ladder came out of its door and went downwards. The hamster's comrade, known as Ardos, could be seen climbing down the rope ladder. When Stan and Evolution started to run back to their den, the helicopter moved even faster and Ardos went down even more. He stretched out his arm and swept Evolution off her feet.

"STAN!!!" Evolution cried out which caught Stan's attention. He turned back and was horrified to see Ardos clinging onto Evolution and climbing his way back up to the helicopter.

"Evolution, no!" Stan ran towards them and seeing that the ladder was long enough for him to reach, he grabbed onto it tightly and also started to climb his way up to Ardos and Evolution. The helicopter went higher into the sky with the rope ladder swaying about due to the harsh winds.

"What's with all that commotion out – HERE?" Siberia asked out loud when she went out of the den. She heard screaming and looked up. There, she could see Stan clinging onto the rope ladder from the helicopter. "Stan! My poor child! I have to get Tora!" she shouted as she rushed back in the den. "Tora! Tora!!!"

"What? What is it?"

"Our son's in danger!"

Meanwhile, Stan was still trying to climb up as fast as he could. But as the helicopter started to get faster and faster like as if its pilot wanted him off it, Stan couldn't bring himself to carry on. Evolution's cries kept on changing that. Each time Evolution cried for his help, he would snap out of it and continue climbing as fast as he could. However, the helicopter would start to accelerate, striking fear back into Stan's not beating heart.

The helicopter accelerated, nearly reaching top speed. Ardos had successfully reached the helicopter's door and crawled back in with Evolution in his arms. Stan, on the other hand, was only halfway there and he was too frightened to move another step. All he could do was to cling onto the rope ladder tightly while the helicopter sped off to Gateon Port – a port located in Orre.

Tora, Siberia and Sandy were running as quickly as possible, following the speeding helicopter. Although Sandy asked a lot of questions, Tora and Siberia focused their minds on rescuing Stan. They ran out of Ilex Forest and into the great wide open field. Running across the filed, they reached a bustling city full of humans and buildings. They didn't stop and with Siberia carrying Sandy in her back, they hopped off each human's foot and finally, they reached the helicopter's destination – Gateon Port.

The helicopter was hovering above the deep blue ocean, not too far off Gateon Port's coastal shores. It was far enough for everyone gathered at Gateon Port to witness Stan holding on for his dear life very clearly. None of the two mystery hamsters would take in what the hamsters gathered there had said. Instead, they started pulling up the rope ladder with Stan still holding onto it tightly. They came to a stop when Stan was at the peak and also at the door's entrance.

Stan, who was trembling terribly, looked up to see Evolution at the entrance. Forgetting all his fear, Stan attempted to reach in and grab Evolution but Ardos stopped him by grabbing Stan's arm instead and told the other hamster to pull in the rope ladder. Ardos raised Stan up high above the waters. Stan looked down to see nothing except the water and cowered in fear. He closed his eyes tightly and looked away, whimpering. Tears started forming at the corners of his eyes.

Tora, Siberia and Sandy couldn't get past the crown upon reaching Gateon Port so they could only stand there. They looked up at the helicopter and were frightened to see that Stan was being held so high above the waters. It was practically 1000 km above the waters! Even though Tora himself was a Purifier, only a Master Purifier could save Stan, which meant that Stan could only save himself.

"Hamsters of Gateon Port, welcome to my games stand!" Ardos snickered. "Today, I will show you my favourite game: Throwing the Brat into the Ocean game! I was lucky enough to get a 'volunteer'. He's the one I'm grabbing onto now!" Gasps could be heard all around. Siberia screamed a little while Tora was tearing. Sandy was too scared to do anything while Stan's tears fell. Evolution screamed a little but none of her attacks would do Stan any good.

"And…" Ardos continued, "…the fun part is that I get to throw him into the ocean below! The game rules state that no one, and I mean NO ONE, is allowed to save him at all!" Tora, Siberia, Sandy and Evolution screamed out loud at that statement. "The trick is that he must be able to save himself! But being such a young volunteer who wants to end his life so early, I think he can't do anything!" Stan whimpered and started crying.

"Sayonara to this brat!" Ardos shouted as he threw Stan down into the ocean. Stan fell very quickly with no way of saving himself and Evolution.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! MY STAN!!!!!" Tora and Siberia screamed so loudly that Sandy cried. They prayed hard that time would somehow stop there so that Stan would be safe but that didn't happen. Stan continued falling into the blue ocean below.

"If anything happens to me, I still hope Evolution would be safe!!!" Stan exclaimed after some time. Evolution, who heard that, started to cry. "I don't care about myself now!!! All I hope is for Evolution to be safe!!!"

At that strong exclamation, waves started to form on the ocean's surface and a storm started to brew. Dark clouds swirled crazily in the sky and a strong wind stirred. To everyone's shock, a white tail appeared sticking out of the waters which went back after a while. A calm, soothing Pokémon cry could be heard from the ocean.

"WHOEVER IS OUT THERE…" Stan yelled out. Strangely enough, a silvery white aura started leaking from his entire body and he slowed down a little. He closed his eyes shut and when he opened them, his eye colours inverted again. "… SAVE EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!" Then, Stan fell into the ocean and didn't resurface after that.

Tora, Siberia and Sandy thought Stan was gone for good so they got so agitated they mourned for him. Then, to their surprise, a whirlpool appeared on the water surface. The Pokémon cry could be heard again and the water, always navy blue, turned glaring light blue. When it dimmed, the whirlpool stopped spinning and a silvery white Pokémon flew out of the ocean. It had pink spikes, a pink belly and pink scales around its eyes.

"That's a…" Tora began, feeling very shocked. "…shiny Lugia!" Indeed, the shiny Lugia flew over to the helicopter. It used its psychic powers to lift Evolution out of the helicopter and onto the ground of Gateon Port. Then, it used them to blast the helicopter away, including Ardos and his comrade. After that scene, Lugia dived back down into the ocean and came out once again, this time with an unconscious Stan on its back.

"_I think he belongs to you,_" the shiny female Lugia said in her psychic voice. She lifted Stan off her back and down on the ground. Tora, Siberia and Sandy rushed to his side. Tora shook him a little and after a few seconds, Stan stirred awake.

"D-dad…? Mom…?" Stan whispered weakly.

"Yes, son… We're here…" Tora whispered back as he hugged Stan tightly. Siberia and Sandy did the same. When they let go of him, Evolution licked Stan and Stan smiled.

"Mama, Papa, what's that?" Sandy asked out of curiosity but no one answered her. The crowd dispersed and it left Stan and his family with Lugia.

"Thank you for saving me, Lugia," Stan thanked wholeheartedly but Lugia shook her head.

"_No. You saved yourself. I did not do anything except follow your orders._" At first, everyone didn't know what she was talking about. But then, when they remembered Stan shouting out as he fell, they came to a realisation – except for Sandy who wasn't told anything about Pokémon and Purifiers. "_I shall take my leave now. My fiancée's waiting for me. Sayonara… Master Purifier._" Lugia whispered to Stan when she flew and dived back down into the deep blue ocean, never resurfacing after that.

Stan went back home with his family with Tora carrying him back, of course. When they did go back and had dinner at home instead, everyone acted like as if nothing happened. But they knew in their hearts that something **_did _**happen.

Something extraordinary.

But, who could've guessed that this happy reunion would be turned into a tragic family matter 3 months later…?

**3 months later…**

"Tora! Answer me! TORA!" Siberia screamed at the top of her voice. Tora was being taken to the hospital via the ambulance with Siberia and the tiger twins following him there. When they reached there, Tora was immediately taken to the operation room. After a few hours, Amma came out of the operation room with a grim look on her face. Siberia and the tiger twins got worried.

Very worried.

"Well? How is he, Amma?" Siberia asked worriedly.

"…"

"Say something, Amma, please!"

"… Siberia…"

"Hm? What? How's Tora?"

"… Siberia, Tora's cancer has…"

"Go on, Amma, please…"

"Tora's cancer… has reached terminal stage. Within another month, Tora will… be gone."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Woah, this is the longest chapter I have ever written so far. But I still hope you liked it – if you could, that is. OK, chapter 6 and 7 will be totally tragic as there will be a huge family crisis with Tora's life hanging in the balance. But whether or not he lives will be decided by Siberia, but why? Find out why in the next 2 chapters which I'll type out next week!

Also, if I'm very free next Saturday, I may type out **Led to This**'s conclusion! Chapter countdown: 3 more chapters to go!


	6. Gone Like the Wind

Author's Note: Hey, no one's reviewing… I don't see the point in continuing when no one's reviewing. I've even resorted to enabling anonymous reviews just so that I could have more reviews… This chapter will be very tragic. Reasons are: 1) I'm feeling very down today because no one reviewed… 2) I'm already in a bad mood and I haven't been eating well due to poor appetite… I hope you can all understand the pain I'm going through now. If you people are busy with school or your folks don't allow you to use the computer, I completely understand but can't I have just one review? Just one? Just one tiny review will brighten up my day…

Disclaimer: Sheesh, I ain't in the mood to write now… But I still don't own anything here except my made-up characters, Stan's past, Pokémon nicknames, etc…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6 – Gone Like the Wind…

Siberia kept very quiet. She didn't say anything, nor did she make a sound. Nodding sadly, she made her way back to Stan and Sandy who were waiting worriedly. Stan wasn't in the mood to talk either, unlike Sandy who was fidgeting uncomfortably and whimpering sadly.

"Mama, is Papa going to be alright…?" Sandy asked Siberia with a tiny whimper. Siberia looked down to see Sandy making a sad face and sighed. She couldn't tell Sandy the truth lest she got too upset.

"Yes, I think so." Seeing that Sandy smiled in relief, Siberia motioned to her, "Come, Stan and Sandy. Let's go see your father." Stan didn't budge while Sandy hopped off her seat happily and went over to Siberia. "Stan, aren't you coming?" Stan still didn't move a muscle. He closed his eyes shut and looked away disappointedly. Folding his arms, he got off his seat and walked away to a quiet corner and sat there.

"… Go on without me, Mom…" Stan whispered as he walked to the corner. Siberia felt tears coming to her eyes but blinked them away. She held onto Sandy's paw and went over to Tora's ward, looking down at the ground. Stan, on the other hand, was mentally torturing himself. Although Sandy was sitting right next to him just moments ago, she didn't listen to what Amma had said. Stan understood completely as he was listening very attentively.

Half blaming himself and half blaming the meteor, Stan sat down silently with his eyes still shut tight, seeming very deep in thought. If he hadn't gone off to find Sandy and saving Evolution, Tora would've never gotten himself hurt. On a different perspective, if there hadn't been a meteor, none of this would have happened at all and Stan and Siberia wouldn't be feeling very miserable. Tora would also never feel the pain of his blood cancer and chemotherapy treatments.

Stan leaned against the wall, his eyes still shut tightly, like as if Stan had wanted to share his father's pain and never wanted to open his eyes again. Stan loved Tora so much that he would be very willing to die along with Tora, that is, if Tora would die. If there would be a suitable bone marrow, Stan was prepared to beg the hamster for weeks just to get Tora completely cured. And Stan would stop the self-torture.

Meanwhile, in Tora's ward, Tora was unconscious and lying down on his hospital bed motionlessly. Siberia pulled two chairs and told Sandy to sit down. When she did, Siberia sat down herself. Sandy looked at the unconscious Tora and thought about something to say before looking up at Siberia.

"Mama, why is Papa sleeping?" Sandy asked innocently.

"Papa needs his rest, dear," Siberia sighed.

"Does he know we're here?"

"No, dear."

"Can you wake him up and tell him we're here?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Papa is…" Siberia scanned her brain to look for an excusable explanation. "Papa is too tired that he can't wake up just yet, Sandy. Please, wait for a while." Sandy nodded disappointedly. Siberia looked away from Sandy and down at Tora whose body was attached to many wires connected to health machines. An oxygen mask was placed on his mouth and nose to keep supplying him with oxygen. Seeing Tora in such a pitiful state, Siberia let tears drop without Sandy noticing.

Siberia went out of the ward, making up an excuse to Sandy that she was going to the toilet when Siberia just couldn't stand seeing Tora like that any longer. Siberia wanted to calm down by taking a walk around the hospital, as well as looking for Stan who had disappeared from his original thinking spot. Siberia walked slowly, her eyes scanning around the hospital, looking for the missing Stan. Right before she could react, someone gagged her and pulled her to a quiet corner. The mysterious hamster took away Siberia's gag but tied her up instead.

"Long time no see, Siberia. Still remember me?" the mysterious hamster snickered evilly with a devilish grin.

"I know that voice!" Siberia came to a realisation. "You're that fat mayor who couldn't even fit into his own chair!"

"The name is Greevil, mind you!" Greevil sneered at Siberia, not being able to take her joke. "And if you're wondering how I got out of jail, it's a long story. Let's just say that my precious son pleaded for me and bailed me out in a flash!"

"… You have a son? Don't make me laugh!"

"Hey, we're getting off the subject. I've come here today to pay you and Tora a little… 'visit', I suppose. Then I discovered that you have two little bundles of joy that are **_really _**adorable, I might add. Their fine tiger-striped pelts, along with Tora's, will be a one-of-a kind addition to my Purifiers' pelts collection…" Greevil threatened.

"… You… You despicable cad…" Siberia growled. "… What do you want from me?"

"Simple. I understand that your little son is quite a cute little Purifier, just like his old Ham," Greevil began. He then grinned evilly. "I'm sure Tora wants him totally safe and sound, **_especially _**when he's with me."

"YOU KIDNAPPED MY SON?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, Siberia. I assure you, your son's safe but maybe not for long. That's only if you'll do what I tell you to." Greevil made an eerily familiar look to Siberia, hoping that she'd understand what he wanted to happen to Tora.

"…" Siberia looked away. She had recognized that evil look. It was the look of a villain who wants you to kill someone that you have cared and loved all your life by threatening you with someone else whom you care for as well. What should Siberia do? What would **_you _**do? Would you be at a loss? Would you feel indecisive? That's how Siberia felt when Greevil threatened her. She sighed in defeat and whispered, "… Fine… I'll do whatever you say… As long as my son's safe…"

"Perfect…" Greevil untied her and gave her a bottle with a poison mark on it. "Let Tora drink this. It's a poison I specially made for Purifiers. It can totally cancel out their powers and let them die a slow but painful death. BUT! If you dare to defy me, I'll make sure that your treasure will drink it instead…" Greevil laughed evilly as he disappeared without a trace, his evil laugh haunting Siberia's mind. She felt stinging tears coming to her eyes and she sighed sadly as she went over to the medicine tray for Tora.

**Meanwhile, with Greevil…**

Greevil was still laughing uncontrollably as he made his way over to his warehouse's locked door. He stopped laughing and coughed as he got a sore throat. He knocked on the dorr and asked a certain occupant inside, "Oh, little one, how do you like your new room?"

Stan's voice screamed out, "I DON'T LIKE IT HERE!!! LET ME GO!!!"

"Too bad. You're going to be staying here for a while. Heh heh heh… When you **_do _**get out later, do you think you'll be able to see your pathetic father for one last time?" Stan, who was trapped and locked away inside the warehouse, gasped when he heard that. Greevil noticed it and continued, "I can tell you're frightened. Well, then, I'll tell you. Your 'loving' mother is helping me get rid of that father of yours. Even if I let you out, do you think you can survive this place? A place that is full of Shadow Pokémon?" Stan kept quiet. Eerily quiet.

'_No… Mom would never… She… I thought she loved Dad…_' Stan thought as he began to cry. '_Shadow Pokémon… Dad told me about them before… And how a Purifier must capture and Purify them…For Dad… I _will _get out of here!_' Stan began to glow white all over, his tears already evaporating away. '_No matter what happens!_' Stan's image faded away and when he appeared, his orange fur became white and his originally white fur became an even lighter shade of white. His brown tiger stripes turned jet black and his tail turned light gray. Making sure his captor was gone, Stan, with his newfound strength, brought down the locked door and rushed over to the hospital immediately.

When Stan was nearly there, a Pidgey appeared from the nearby bushes and stopped him by flying in front of him. Stan stopped immediately but it wasn't because he was intimidated. It was because he was sensing something from the Pidgey. He closed his eyes calmly and when he opened them, their colours inverted. When he looked straight at the Pidgey, his eyes flashed bright white. Through his eyes, he couldn't see the surroundings. All he could see was the Pidgey and a shadowy aura leaking out from its body.

"?! What's happening to my eyes and that Pidgey? … Could it be…?" Stan muttered to himself, his eyes going back to normal. "Can this be a Pure Power…? If that's the case, this Pidgey's a…!" Before Stan could finish his sentence, the Pidgey launched an attack on him. Stan fell on his back but got up quickly. "That's right. It **_is _**a Shadow Pokémon. That means I'll have to weaken it and capture it!"

**Battle Mode**

Stan used his powers to teleport Evolution's PokéBall and sent out Evolution!

**Evolution's Moveset ** Lv. 20 Girl

Tackle Iron Tail

Bite Shadow Ball

**Shadow Pidgey's Moveset** Lv. 15 Girl

Shadow Blitz Shadow Mist

"Evolution, Iron Tail!" Stan commanded. Evolution obeyed and charged towards the Shadow Pidgey with her tail glowing white. Evolution jumped and struck the Pidgey with Iron Tail. Pidgey, who was greatly weakened by that attack, was too weak to launch Shadow Blitz. '_This is my chance!_' Stan thought while he teleported an empty PokéBall from Tora's lab and tossed it at Shadow Pidgey. The Ball shook once and it held there. Then, twice… Thrice and it stayed in the Ball.

Stan has captured his first Shadow Pokémon.

**Battle Mode off**

Stan went to pick up Pidgey's Ball and returned Evolution to her Ball before teleporting them back home. Losing some energy and deciding to keep some left, Stan reverted back to his normal form. He rushed over to the hospital, glad that he had escaped from Greevil and the Shadow Pokémon. Stan arrived to hear a screeching alarm which alerted all nurses and doctors to Tora's ward.

"Dad…!" Stan whispered. He rushed up the stairs and came to Tora's ward faster than the nurses and doctors. He saw Siberia standing outside with a guilty look on her face and holding onto Sandy. When she looked up and saw Stan, she held back a gasp of shock. Stan looked at her with a hurt look and rushed in to see Tora, possibly for one last time…

"Stan is… safe?" Siberia muttered to herself, then cried as she held onto a confused Sandy even more tightly.

"Dad!" Stan yelled to Tora as he rushed to his father's side. Tora looked extremely pale and couldn't seem to keep his eyes open any longer.

"Stan… I'm glad you're here…" Tora whispered.

"Dad… You're going to be alright… I know you will, Dad…"

"No, son… I'm afraid I can't hang on much longer…"

"Don't say that, Dad!" Stan got engulfed by a silvery white aura and when it dimmed down, one of the health machines got blasted to pieces. Tora was alive enough to notice it and instead of being worried, he smiled.

"I can see that you're not able to control those powers of yours just yet…" Tora coughed before continuing, "I wish I'll be alive long enough to help you with that…"

"And you will, Dad…" Stan cried. "You have to believe that you will…"

"No, I won't survive this time. I'm not so lucky… I'm dying before I could find a donor… I guess this is fate…"

"No, it's not!" Another machine got blasted. "You were poisoned by Mom! This isn't natural! It's not your illness, Dad! It was Mom!"

"Now, son, I taught you not to lie…"

"But…"

"No 'buts', Stan… You can't say that about your own mother…"

"It's true!"

"I won't have any more about that, son… I want you to listen to me, for a change…" Stan agreed and kept quiet while Tora continued talking, "I may never get the chance to tell you this so listen very carefully, Stan… When I was younger, I was a young Purifier… I ventured to a place called Orre… and stopped an evil organization from producing Shadow Pokémon… It was called Cipher and had an alliance with another gang called Snagem… I… tried to stop both of them and I did, with help from your mother…" Stan cringed when he heard that but didn't make a sound while Tora continued, "But I am afraid of Cipher rising again… And I am afraid of the terrible future that will happen… So, I've decided to raise you when you were born… Your heart didn't beat but Mew assured me that it was perfectly fine so I didn't worry much…

"Time flies so quickly… Six months have passed ever since you were born… It felt like a week instead of six months… I could sense that you were getting stronger day by day, but just as I was ready to train you, this happens… Son… I want you to train yourself… and not walk on the path of evil… If Cipher rises once again, stop them by any means… Don't go astray… Do you promise?"

"Yes, Dad, I promise…"

"I… left a present for you in my lab… Take it. I hope that once you finish reading a note I left there…" Tora's eyes began to close. "I hope that you'll carry out my last wish… And stop evil and let justice reign… That is your purpose, my son… And never forget that I lov-" Tora had stopped mid-way and his eyes closed immediately. He had stopped breathing and his heart had stopped beating.

"… Dad? Dad?" Stan shook his father's limp body, hoping to get a response but didn't. "Dad! NO! Wake up, please! Say something! ANYTHIING!!! DAD!!!" At that moment, the nurses and doctors arrived, Amma being one of them. She got ready the electric pulse machines and tried to revive Tora.

"100 volts! Clear!" Nothing.

"200 volts! Clear!" Nothing.

"300 volts! Clear!" Nothing. Nothing at all…

"Dad, no…" Stan fell to his knees. His tears had already wet the floor. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And then, all machines and electronics malfunctioned and exploded. The lights burst and with that, Stan fell to the ground unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I warned you, didn't I? That this was going to be very tragic? I feel tragic too… I guess I'll do the other chapters later in the afternoon… Next chapter, Stan runs away from home. Chapter countdown: 2 more chapters to go!


	7. A New Life

Author's Note: Hi, people. I still feel tragic and if you think that the previous chapter wasn't tragic enough and you want more tragic stuff, this chapter will definitely have more tragic stuff than the previous chapter since I'm in an even worse mood now but hey, I promised these chapters.

Disclaimer: You already know and I ain't in the mood today but what the heck. I don't own anything here except for Stan's past, made-up characters and Pokémon nicknames and idea's from Pokémon Gamecube games.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7 – A New Life

Stan and Siberia went back home, feeling very traumatized. Actually, Siberia was carrying Stan home in her arms as he was still unconscious and didn't seem to be waking up just yet. Sandy, on the other hand, was smiling away as she thought her father was discharged from the hospital. Heck, Siberia even exaggerated that Tora was so well that he went to travel so Sandy thought that Tora was absolutely healthy – when in reality, he had already passed on. Of course, Siberia felt that Sandy shouldn't be told of this just yet as Sandy was too young to lose a father. Siberia didn't even want Stan to know about it but he found out all by himself.

Sandy pushed away the stone and Siberia entered the den and plopped Stan down on his bed. She then went over to help Sandy to push the stone back to its original place. Siberia then sat down, told Sandy to go out and play, then went through some papers and documents about arranging Tora's funeral and his burial. Her heart ached as she went over them because it was entirely her fault that Tora had died. She hadn't expected Greevil to release Stan so soon that he could find out about his father's death. Siberia felt her heart sink like how the Titanic sank. She shook the thought away, placed the documents aside and decided to take a nap in her room. When she got up, a voice startled her.

"Where do you think you're going, Mom?" It was Stan. He was up and awake and standing right at his room's doorstep.

"… I'm going to my room."

"For what? A nap, isn't it?" Stan shook his head in disappointment, yet he was smiling. "I'm **_so _**disappointed in you, Mom. I didn't expect you to kill Dad." Stan turned to face her, making her realize that Stan had begun to cry. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "You caught us off-guard…"

"Stan, it isn't what you think…"

"It isn't? You're trying to deceive me again, Mom. That hamster that kidnapped me for no reason told me that you were going to help him get rid of Dad! If you weren't trying to kill Dad, then I don't know WHAT you were trying to do!"

"K-kidnapped? You really were kidnapped?"

"Of course I was! Where do you think I went to? That was the scariest thing that happened to me and neither you nor Sandy was there to help comfort me! That… guy had me locked up in his warehouse in the middle of nowhere like as if I was some caged animal, getting ready for the circus. I could've died there but unfortunately for **_you _**I managed to escape. I didn't believe that guy when he said that you were going to get rid of Dad… But now I do," Stan stated with a hint of anger and hatred in his voice. Siberia could tell how Stan was feeling and looked at the ground, trying to get away from Stan's long and cold stare. "It's true, then… That you were trying to kill Dad… And that you were helping that kidnapper after all…" Stan let many tears drop from his eyes that were glowing white due to his anger. Nothing blew up, apparently, as Stan already had better control over his powers. But Stan would rather have his father back than have control over his powers.

"Stan, I… I did it in order to **_save_** you. The hamster that kidnapped you is an old enemy of mine and your father's. He threatened me that he would kill you if I don't get rid of your father. Stan, you **_have _**to believe me."

"Fine. You want my trust? Then show me some proof." Siberia didn't move. She kept very quiet. She didn't have any proof. "No proof, no trust. This is life, Mom."

"Stan, please…"

"I don't allow begging. That wouldn't serve as proof. I mean, imagine: my own mother **_begging _**me, not the other way round. It's like as if I am not filial to you. Funny, isn't it? Too bad I'm not much of a hamster that takes jokes seriously. I'm not going to waste my breath on you. I'm going out." Stan walked away but Siberia grabbed onto him.

"Stanley Tiger, I **_dare _**you to say that again!"

"Oh, no problem! 'That again'! There! I've said it! Can you let me go now?!"

"Not until I allow you to!"

"Let me go!!!" Stan and Siberia began their struggle. Stan struggled to get free from Siberia's clutches while Siberia did her best to grab on tighter. Their scuffle went on and on until Siberia couldn't tolerate it any further. With all her strength, she did something only abusive mothers would do to their children.

She **_slapped _**Stan, her own **_son…_**

Stan's cheek was red from Siberia's tight slap. Siberia moved her paw away and stared hard at it, not believing what she had done. She immediately let go of Stan who was using one of his paws to rub the slapped cheek. He turned to look straight at Siberia, his eyes glowing dangerously white. It could only mean one thing: pure hatred.

"Hmph. Man, I expected that from you. After all, you were cruel enough to kill Dad with your own paws, so why shouldn't you be cruel enough to give me one tight slap?"

"No, Stan… I… I didn't mean it… I…"

"You meant it. You know you did. I'll never forget how much pain you've brought me. Never will I forgive you neither!! Go and teach Sandy to be your successor, then! I ain't going to have anything to do with this family after today! Today, Stanley Tiger has died with his father!" Stan exclaimed with hatred as he made his way to Tora's lab.

"Stan, no!"

"I HATE YOU!" was Stan's last words to Siberia. It was those words that tore Siberia's world apart, as well as her heart. She fell to her knees and cried uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, Stan had gone to his father's lab and found some PokéBalls on the tables. He also found a Master Ball and a note which Tora had left behind. The note read:

"**Dear Stan,**

**If you have found this note, I would already be gone. Remember the good old days where we played together in the lab and banning your mother and sister from entering? I'm certain that you would miss them. However, I will not be entirely gone. A part of me lives within you somewhere, Stan, and I want to ask you to help me do a favor. In the Master Ball is the Mew I have told you about. She's my really good Poké friend and my first one, too. Please, I wish that you could help take good care of her in my place. My friend inside… She will be yours from now on. Take good care of her, Stan. I know you will do a fantastic job in taking care of her. Oh, yes. I've bought some more PokéBalls for you to use. They will be very useful in time to come. I'm sure you will understand how important they will be in future and I'm sure you will make the best out of them. Take care, my son. I love you and I will miss you dearly. You and me, both.**

**Love, **

**Your Dad, Tora**"

At that point of time, Stan had stopped crying. He took the note and the Balls and without saying anything, he took off and rushed to the hospital to look for Amma.

"Amma? Amma!"

"Hm?" Amma looked up from her desk. "Yes, Stan, is it? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your mom? Come, I'll take you home," Amma offered.

"Oh, no! Amma, I am not going home anymore!"

"Why not? Is this about your dad?"

"Of course it is. If it wasn't for Mom, Dad wouldn't have died. It's all her fault that he's dead. I've run away from home, Amma, and I have no intention of going back whatsoever! I don't want to be with Mom anymore…"

"What do you mean, Stan? How can you link your dad's death with your mom? It can't possibly be her fault. But… seeing that you do not wish to talk about her anymore, I'll get of this subject. So… where are you going to stay?"

"I wish to stay with you."

"Me?! But it's not legal to do that!"

"Helloooo? It all depends on **_my _**opinion, right? Besides, I will **_not _**be roaming about and getting myself in a cage with humans. It'll be tough to go to the Pokémon World, too, so, please let me stay with you, please!" Stan begged.

"Sigh… I can't argue with you, now can I?" Amma agreed with a sigh.

"Thanks, Amma! Oh, and to make sure I'm not sent home, whenever my mom calls to see if I'm with you, pretend you don't know anything or something like that. Could you do that for me?"

"Sigh… Sure. Come on, I can't let my colleagues see you lest they call up your mom. I'll bring you to my place." Amma held Stan's paw and dragged him to a remote place outside Ilex Forest. Well, it wasn't **_exactly _**remote. There was a gigantic mansion 4 storeys high and it was built with a golden coat. There were jewels outlining the mansion and there was a door as big as a castle's.

"Wow, look at the space here!" Stan exclaimed excitedly, hoping that this would be where he would be staying.

"I know. When my parents went to Orre, they gave me a huge sum of money so that I had enough to last me a lifetime. I didn't know what to do with all that money, so I bought the biggest and the most beautiful house in this eerily empty estate. But I must admit, it's a little lonely in here since there used to be four of us living here," Amma explained.

"Four?"

"You see, I have a Delcatty, a Spinda and their baby Skitty so if I add myself, there used to be four of us here but now that you're here with your Pokémon, I guess it won't be that lonely in this big home after all." With that, Stan smiled as Amma led him the way to her house, I mean, **_their _**house. Amma's Pokémon gave Stan and his Pokémon a tour around the house, though Stan didn't release Mew just yet. It was only until Amma noticed it. "Stan, aren't you going to open that one?"

"Well… I'm afraid you'll be a little shocked to see her but…" Stan didn't say anymore and opened the Master Ball. Out came cute little Mew, levitating over her spot. Mew opened her bright blue eyes to take a look at her surroundings and saw Amma and Stan. She recognized Stan immediately.

"Ah! You must be Stan, Tora's son! Tora told me all about you. And you must be Tora's friend, Amma. It's a pleasure to meet both of you," Mew introduced. Stan was grinning away while Amma was totally stunned to see a LIVE Mew! Too bad Amma didn't understand what Mew was talking about, though. It would really do Amma some good if Mew had used her psychic voice. "I am Mew, the same Mew Tora saved 5 ½ years ago. I approached Tora because he had a heart of gold. Tora and I became fast friends and I figured he would need my help sometimes so I decided to enter the Master Ball and live with him. But now that I'll be living here…" Mew stopped to take a look at her surroundings before continuing. "I guess Tora is gone like the wind now. He has entrusted me to you, Stan. He must really trust you a lot in such a short period of time. I hope we'll be good friends too, Stan!"

"Yeah! I hope so too!" Stan couldn't agree more than Mew. Amma just stared at them blankly and remembered what Tora had told her 3 months ago.

"Ability to talk to Pokémon… Right…" Amma muttered to herself before making herself scarce, while Stan and Mew continued with their conversation. "Hey, Mew, since you're staying with me, you're going to need a nickname. How about Myuu? Instead of M-E-W, it's M-Y-U-U? How about that?"

"Hmm… Though it's no difference, I like it! I was so scared you would call me Pinky because of my pink fur! Ugh… I hate pink."

"For a girl, that sounds pretty cool, Myuu. Come on! Meet Evolution and Pidgey!" And Stan, Myuu, Evolution, Amma, Pidgey and Amma's Pokémon played for hours and hours. Myuu even gave Amma the power to talk to Pokémon as a sign of their friendship. Stan was happy where he was and it would never change. Stan was going to start a new life with Amma and the Pokémon. He asked Amma to build a whole new lab in remembrance of his father. The lab also served as a Pokémon Breeding Center where his Pokémon could be left there on standby whenever he needed them.

Yup, it was going to be the start of a whole new life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: OK, it wasn't really tragic but when I said tragic, I meant at the beginning. Next chapter coming up! Chapter countdown: 1 more chapter to go!


	8. Led to This

Author's Note: Hey, after typing all that tragic stuff down, I feel a whole lot better! Now I'm in a really great mood and will now present to you the conclusion to **Led to This**! Enjoy and tomorrow, I'll post my next story: a oneshot! Preview soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for Stan's past, my made-up characters, Pokémon nicknames, the TV in the club and etc. Idea from Pokémon Gamecube games. Oh, I definitely do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own the Pokémon theme song used in season 4. It's my favourite theme song. I also do NOT own the TV channels. They belong to I-don't-know-who.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8 – Led to This

**Present…**

**Stan's POV**

Well, there you have it, that's my past. I got found by Hilary, I found Sandy who wanted to bring me back to Mom but I said no, then when I tried to run away, Noel found me, Hilary asked him to take care of me which he did, I got separated from Sandy for 1 ½ years, the Hams found me and – well, you know the rest. I definitely still stay with Amma when Noel doesn't notice that I sneak away back to my real home. Ever wondered why I'm not present sometimes in the club? I go on a Pokémon journey. Duh!

Man, is this all Boss has on his channels? Let's take a look at them… Nickelodean… Disney Channel… Cartoon Network… Boomerang… Animax… Ham-Ham News… Fortune Telling… DJ… and that about sums it up. That's pretty much everything Boss subscribes to, including HBO which stands for Hamster Box Office. The irony. I wonder how he finds the money to pay for all these channels when he doesn't even have a job. Well, as least I have a job as a Purifier. Learning about Pokémon is sufficient for me.

So, anyway, like I was thinking, every time Sandy talks about Mom, I'd stay away from the club for weeks and go on a journey. Sandy occasionally goes to Ilex Forest a.k.a. Acorn Mountain to visit Mom. She'd tell her about me being in the club so it's no surprise Mom would want to see me. Don't get me wrong, I still hate her, just not as much as I did those 4 ½ years ago.

Now, if you want answers, you'll get them. There are many different kinds of Pure Powers Purifiers gain access to, depending on how pure their minds and hearts are. Dad keeps on calling me a Master Purifier which I think is what every Purifier desires to be. I can shoot Pure Beams, Purify Shadow Pokémon though I'm not allowed to, Snag Shadow Pokémon, teleport PokéBalls, telekinesis, reading minds of Pokémon, telepathy, talking Pokémon language and the list goes on and on. There's one Pure Power that is exclusive to me, though. I'm afraid that I've never told you that I was born with PokéBall birthmarks on my paws. See, those birthmarks allow me to change a normal PokéBall into a Snag Ball to Snag Shadow Pokémon, you know, like the much coveted Snag Machine.

Well, that's about it, I guess. And just as I thought my troubles were over…

They've just begun.

**Normal POV**

The Ham-Hams were crowding around the TV, knocking Stan off his seat. They charged for the remote and changed to Ham-Ham News. They were watching Stan Purity, who is Stan in his Purifier form, dancing to the music. As you can see, Stan has been the star of the news media because he uses Pokémon in the Hamster World though they are banned.

"Ooh… Don't you think Stan Purity is such a hunk?" Pashmina whispered to the girls. She had the hots for Stan Purity even though Dexter was her boyfriend.

"Now, now, Pashmina, you wouldn't want Dexter to hear that," Penelope whispered back. Pashmina just blushed. (A/N: Come on, Penelope can't just say 'ookwee' after 3 years.) Stan was just lying on the floor, unable to get up as he was being crushed by the Ham-Hams' feet. The song from the TV snapped him out of his daze.

_Pokémon Pokémon…_

_Let's do it!_

"Do what?" Cappy asked.

_I wanna be the very best!_

_Like no one ever was (no one ever was…)_

"That'll be impossible," Boss scoffed.

_To catch them is my real test!_

_To train them is my cause!!!_

"How can trapping a creature in a ball be a test? That's highly illogical," Maxwell stated.

_My whole life was **led to this**!_

_Time to test my skills…_

_I know I just can't miss._

_I'm gonna show the world!_

"Miss what? His favourite TV programme? And the world is vast. He can't do it," Dexter said out of jealousy.

_Born to be a winner! (Johto!)_

_Born to be a champion…_

_Born to be a winner!_

_Born to be the very best… (Pokémon. Johto!)_

_Born to be a winner! _

_Pokémon!_

**Stan's POV**

Hey, that's the Pokémon song I danced to this morning. How did the reporters get that footage? I was in my ROOM. The Hams got all excited over that song. I mean, to them, it's a totally new song but to me, I've been hearing that song nearly every Friday morning. The Goldenrod Radio Station loves airing that song. I love the song too. You can tell I was glad that it was the most popular song among the Purifiers since it kind of depicts how we Purifiers were born to be the best they could and in showing the world what Purifiers can really do.

So, anyway, after the Hams knocked me out of my seat, I decided to sit somewhere else. Ugh… I'm getting a whopping headache… Maybe it's because I've used my telepathy for way too long. I'd better go now lest I faint 'for no reason' to the Ham-Hams. But to sum it all up, I guess I could say that being a Purifier would be all I'll ever want to be.

I was led to this after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: And finally, **Led to This **is officially completed! I hope there will be more reviews this time round! I've put in tons of effort in this story! If anyone has some questions to ask, try emailing me and I'll get back to you ASAP. If not, send a review with the questions and I'll reply ASAP. Next story is called **The Boring Ham-Ham School**. It originally had 3 chapters but I want to make a oneshot instead since chapters would be very drabbish. OK, this is umbreonrawks, signing off! Oh, and before I forget… Treat your Umbreons with care! … Or else!

umbreonrawks


End file.
